


Onii-chan v.s Onee-chan

by PlayersTale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto ruined Shikadai in that one episode and I really don't appreciate that, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, cute family stuff, wanting cute sheet with shikamaru oook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayersTale/pseuds/PlayersTale
Summary: Your standard, heartfelt story of siblings bonding. But with ninjas!Note: I did get inspiration for this fanfic from another fanfic but it's been awhile since I read it so I'll add when I found the link to their work. I recommend it!





	Onii-chan v.s Onee-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, especially concerning how things are right now. (if u catch my drift)  
> Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't that well written since I wrote while NOT prioritizing my school work but my to-be-fanfiction ideas instead (so I wrote this real late at night). I couldn't get the idea of Shikamaru being a cute older brother to a reincarnated fangirl out of my head (and yes, I'm that fangirl but I no I'm not the only one OKAY~). Shikamaru is the coolest character in Naruto and I cannot be swayed to think otherwise.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you all a good day!

One solid bump on the shoulder and the shuffling of feet landed me on my head on the slick kitchen tiles. The throbbing sensation on the back of my head brought tears to my tightly shut eyes and then I heard a woman’s voice.

“Shikamaru! Pick your sister up and apologize to her.” She said.

  


Shikamaru? As in Nara Shikamaru? I glanced around my surroundings but the light that entered my sight burned and intensified the headache I was experiencing. Damn, headaches are the worst but somehow the ache I felt was more painful than expected. I couldn’t stop the whimpers that passed my quivering lips. A few moments went by as I wept before the voice rang out again.

  


“Don’t just stand there! Pick her already!” the woman demanded.

“All right, all right! Geez...”

  


While lying on the ground, I swallowed down last of my cries, let my hands fall to my sides, and slowly peeled open teary lashes to a blurry image of a young boy with a thick ponytail. Seeing Shikamaru’s cute baby face and brown narrow eyes so close up made all the pain go away. The center of my chest was filled with warmth as I gaped in awe at the boy who inspired me from my early teens and to now. And even as a little itty bitty boy, I am at a loss as to what to say or do in the presence of the ninja world’s coolest genius. Shikamaru ignored my staring and sighed as he put his empty plate down in the sink and knelt down to grasp my hands into his, which were twice the size as my baby hands. But why do I have baby hands? 

And why am I with family? HOW am I here? All of these questions streamed through my brain, to the point where I lost my balance and plopped onto my back again and Mom called out in response. Wait, did I just say mom?

  


“Oh Yoshiko sweetie!” She called to me as I rose into a sitting position on the cool tile in a daze, covering my closed eyes, slouching over resting my head into my hands as my head spun. “Your clothes are all dirty and you got this bump on the back of your head.”

A familiar woman with long brunette hair and an apron crouched down alongside Shikamaru, pestering him to pick me up again and to not let go this time. I watched as he hoisted me up steadily by the underarms as I rubbed my aching temples. As he's holding me up just inches away from himself in an awkward fashion, I wonder who's this sister of his. I mean, Yoshiko? That’s not my name obviously. Wait...What is my name again?

"Well, did you apologize to her?" His mom asked him with her arms to her hips, to which Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Why bother? She bumped into me, and she can't even talk properly yet." He noticed my unabashed staring and winced.

  


He’s so cute.

  


I gaped my mouth open but Mom continued on. Wait, did I just call her mom again? What the hell is this?

"I don't care! You're her older brother and you need to set a good example to her, or she'll end up just like--" The stern woman straightened her stance and glared at Dad (Dad?) sitting at the table, sipping his tea. He cocked a brow.

"Don't you have something to say to your son?" The wife said to her husband. 

The man, like his son, groaned and glanced to Shikamaru. "You heard your mother, son. You may not like it, but you have to start looking out for Yoshiko. As the older brother, she's your responsibility." The boy moaned as he set me onto my feet and carefully slid his hold onto my hands momentarily till I was standing on my own and let go. I stood there before him and fiddled with the bottom of my shirt without breaking eye contact with his face, walking a few steps closer to him. He backs up and frowned uncomfortably as I took another step towards him. "How troublesome." He muttered.

"What was that?" Mom snapped with a finger in his face. He flinched at this and looked down at me thoughtfully for a split second, and looked away with a shrug. "I'm sorry you bonked your little head."

I blinked curiously at the boy with a smile. Mom smacked the back of his head. "That is NOT an apology!"

"Then what do you want me to say?" He talked back and they began bickering from there. I raised my hands and stared at them. Wow...Shikamura touched my baby's hands. I never thought I would ever hold the hands of the fictional ninja boy I admired in my world. Of course, this is a dream. My cheeks felt warm as I relished in the phantom touch of his palms. The touch felt real and his hands were so warm and tangible. So if this is a dream then...

  


"Hey Yoshiko, are you ok?"

I perked up at the weird name and Nara Shikamaru (the five year old Shikamaru I realize now, omg), his baby face just a foot away from mine. He grazed his hand over the bump forming on the crown of my head. My face heated up in an instant and my itty body vibrated as I held back the giddy giggles in my throat.

  


He's just so cuuuuute. 

Screw the formalities, this is a dream come true!

  


Baby arms reached out around Shikamaru and I hugged as hard as I could around his neck, pulling him close. I rubbed my cheek against his lovingly, I leaned back and saw him stiffen up, glancing between me and his parents. The giggles just poured out of me as I gave a little kiss on his nose. "I luv you, Shiki."  
Shikamaru’s cheeks turned red and struggled to pull me off him before I jumped up to embrace him with my whole baby form, clinging to his chest like a koala. 

Mom and Dad (Let’s pretend they’re my parents. This is a dream after all.) observed us in our one sided embrace. Mom cooed, "Oh my goodness, are you seeing this? Yoshiko's first sentence!" She went to Dad and gripped his shoulder, endearing this moment of cuteness together. He smiled crookedly at Shikamaru with a laugh. "Come on, son. Tell her you love her too."

"What? No--ew stop!" He protested, trying to pry me off as I proceeded to smother him in kisses. Shikamaru rose up and pulled at my limbs but I locked my arms and legs around him and continued with my assault. Giddy with glee I laughed in between pecks. Yes yes yes! If Shikamaru really is my older sibling, then I have the coolest brother ever! Which makes this the best dream ever. 

  


My body was grasped by a large pair of hands that yanked me off and away from my dear brother. Before I could wail and shout, I was pressed against a fishnet-covered chest that rumbled with chuckles. 

"Ok, Yoshiko! That's enough." I looked up at Shikadu's face and towards the now vacant spot at the table. I didn't even see him get up from his seat. Was I too distracted? 

Staring at his face, I compared and contrasted the Nara Shikadu that I know to the one before me. The two rigged scars trailing off his temple and cheek with stern eyes that used to intimidate me when I was young in the real world, (but I would be lying if I said I didn't peed myself a little when Shikadu snuck up behind me) these were the features of a warrior that saw some really scary shit and I had always respected and feared him for it. I don't know what it was about him that made me feel intimidated, but regardless, Shikadu is hella cool. Like father, like son. 

  


“She sure does like to stare at you two boys.” A gentle hand caressed my nape along with the hairs that hang off the back of it, saying how I needed a new change of clothes also. The tinglish sensation broke me out of my thoughts and reminded me of where I was. I turned and turned till I spotted Shikamaru’s ponytail in the hallway. Away from me. No! That won’t do at all.

Shikadu smiled as he adjusted his hold on me. “Come on, Yoshiko time to go to bed.”  
I crossed my arms and shook my head. “No.” 

“No?” He chuckled and gestured to his wife. “It sounds like she adopted your stubbornness, Yoshino.” She glared in response.

I gripped Shikadu’s tattered collar with one hand and tugged. “Dada, I wan dow.” He hummed in acknowledgment to my request but did nothing and stared expectantly at me. I stared back trying to figure out what this great ninja strategist wanted. “...Pleez?” 

His neutral expression burst into a grin as he ruffled my hair. “All right, sweetheart! Since you asked me so nicely.” Dad said as he set me down and I took off running. “Shikadu, you’re going to spoil her if you keep letting her do what she wants.” I heard Yoshino sigh disapprovingly as I turned into the hallway.

  


“SHIKI! SHIKI!” I called and ran up the first open door I saw and found him lying on his bed. I squealed with joy and charged at full speed and jumped into the raised futon, slamming my body right on top of Shikamaru. “Umph!” He jolted as all my weight seemed to force the air out of his stomach. I snuggled up against him with a big smile on my face, then Mom came into the room. “YOSHIKO! Your brother is trying to sleep, he's got a busy day tomorrow!”

"NO!" I shouted back and held onto my reluctant snuggle bug, as he wheezed, "Ugh...why me."


End file.
